A Hero's Value
}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) A Hero's Value is the 24th Standard Regional Ultimate Quest released for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever, albeit at Spectre difficulty. The first prologue covers events that are occurring while A Ray of Light and Dark Moon's Scar happen. Outside of the Moon Palace, Nan Hua asks Baosheng Dadi for a report on what's going on inside. She states that Ghost City, which had appeared shortly beforehand in Taixue, had managed to hack inside the Moon Palace, and that they had lost communication with the Moon Palace shortly after it initiated the Class A Emergency Process. She mentions that a Fude Zhengshen also reported that Hun Dun and Sima Qian were detected inside. She then states that the immortals were given orders by the Tianxian Strategy Bureau to take action, and that the Eight Immortals are currently working with Yang Jian to break down the firewall to get inside. She then says that the Anti-Four Perils Taskforce would be assigned to guard Taixue in the meantime. Wufu Qiansui points out that Hou Yi was supposed to be guarding Taixue, and asks if he went to the Moon Palace. Baosheng Dadi states that she is sure he managed to find a way past the firewall, and clarifies that he opened the emergency exit in a fashion that had been done long ago. Qingshui Zushi points out that it is odd that only Hun Dun was present and not the other members of the Four Perils. Wong Tai Sin mentions that it could be another one of Taowu's tricks. Nan Hua says that regardless, they need to focus on stopping the Four Perils and arresting Sima Qian and the adapter.. As the group starts to move out, he talks to Baosheng Dadi. He tells her that he knows she is investigating Sima Qian and the adapter and tracking them, and points out that while he won't stop her investigation she needs to recognize that they might actually be working with Hun Dun. He says that they all know what Hun Dun is capable of, so they need to be careful. Empress Baosheng agrees with him, but states that she just wants to know the truth. He then tells her that sometimes, what appears to be the truth is merely a part of the truth. Meanwhile at the Moon Palace firewall with the Eight Immortals, Zhongli Quan complains about how hard the firewall is to get through. Lü Dongbin tells him to stop complaining and to focus on his work. Zhongli Quan then complains to Zhang Guolao that the firewall is not like his references at all, while Zhang Guolao mentions that the system must have been heavily hacked. Li Tieguai mentions that the information they got from Yuan Shao isn't really helping them get through, either. Cao Guojiu says she is still investigating the technology and trying to locate the developer of Yuan Shao's weapon. She mentions that Nezha had met the developer of the weapon on Longshou Island, and she is supposedly now working with a secret organization. They soon get a message from He Xiangu, who states that she is with Yang Jian in the Department of Heavenly Principles, who mentions that Hou Yi entered the Moon Palace alongside the criminals (referring to Sima Qian and the adapter), and that the Anti-Four Perils Taskforce will be there shortly. The next prologue shows part of what happened before they had left for the Moon Palace; before Yan Chixia left the group, he gave Zi Gu and Gu Tu a spell to help them against Pu Songling. Yan Chixia tells Zi Gu that he would like to meet her again in order to discuss ghost abilities, and wishes her luck. Back in the present, the prologue continues where Dark Moon's Scar ended: Hou Yi using the spell that was given to him by Yan Chixia in order to free Chang'e from Pu Songling's control. Moon Rabbit soon appears in the room, and Gu Tu tells her to come over and help. Zi Gu realizes that its not actually Moon Rabbit, and calls out a warning to Hou Yi and tries to use a spell to reveal their true form. "Moon Rabbit" says that she didn't expect the Moon Palace to have such a smart person, and Gu Tu asks what she is doing. Zi Gu tries to tell Gu Tu who "Moon Rabbit" really is, but gets stabbed in the back by them and collapses. "Moon Rabbit" reveals herself to actually be Painted Skin. Gu Tu rushes to Zi Gu, and Yue Lao tells her to bring Zi Gu to their safe room. Hou Yi tries to help, but then suddenly a Ghost Field Space is created and fills the room, and surrounds Chang'e. Pu Songling enters the room and says he is impressed at Hou Yi's tactics at using Yan Chixia's spell to free Chang'e. He then remarks that it didn't have much effect and that Yan Chixia should have given him a stronger spell. He then remarks that the spell was designed to not cause harm to Chang'e, and as a result it was too weak to remove the possession and thus was doomed to fail. He then asks if Hou Yi is filled with anger and hate at him, trying to get him to lose control of his emotions and to act recklessly. Meanwhile, Sima Qian asks Gu Tu if she has any more of Moon Rabbit's pills so she can use them on Zi Gu, but Gu Tu just says they aren't compatible with Zi Gu. Yue Lao tells them to focus since the Ghost Field Space has blocked them from leaving, and they need to defeat Pu Songling to remove it. Yue Lao then asks Gu Tu to share her energy with ZI Gu since they should have the same source of energy. Gu Tu then tries to help keep Zi Gu alive. Hou Yi tells Pu Songling that while he has a lot of anger, he won't give in to his hate and fear. He says that while he is often called a hero, he is just a person who wants to protect Chang'e and everything she has done for others. He then says he won't allow anyone to undo all of her hard work, and that is his value as a hero. He then calls upon Mech Taiho, his bird companion, to perform Phoenix Sublimation, which gives him a more powerful form where they share their power. He then tells Pu Songling he will show him the true power of someone who can transcend fear. The quest has the group first fight against Jin Wu, who was revived by the Ghost Field Space. As he has already used up most of his energy, they manage to weaken him further. He tries to transform into a low energy form but Gu Tu uses the opportunity to finish him off. They then confront Painted Skin and manage to defeat her, before fighting with Pu Songling. Pu Songling fights them with help from the repossessed Chang'e. After a long and brutal fight, they defeat Pu Songling who once again falls to the ground, while Hou Yi catches Chang'e as she collapses. Hou Yi asks Chang'e if she is OK, and she tells him that she always knew he would come to save her. Outside the control room, Lao Shan Daoshi notes that the Ghost Field Space has started to dissipate, and Ban Chao blows open the door in order to get inside. Gu Tu tells Lao Shan Daoshi to help Zi Gu, and Lao Shan Daoshi looks around trying to figure out a solution. She asks Gu Tu if she still had the pills from earlier, and Gu Tu hands them to her. Lao Shan Daoshi then smashes the pills against the wall, mixing them with the leftover ghost energy, although it burns her hand. They give the pills to Zi Gu, but she does not appear to wake up, which prompts the two to start crying that it failed to save her. Zi Gu then coughs and wakes up, much to their relief. Yue Lao tells them to stop crying and to get Zi Gu to safety. Meanwhile, Hou Yi and Chang'e continue to exchange heartfelt remarks, while Sima Qian ponders how to record the events that just transpired. However, they soon notice Pu Songling getting back up. He states that while their power is impressive, it is nothing compared to the "Great Power". Hou Yi tells him that his biggest mistake was targeting the Moon Palace, and Chang'e says that as long as the two of them are guarding the Moon Palace, his plan was destined to fail. The two then combine their abilities to attack Pu Songling, who vanishes after the resulting blast. Two hours after the battle while back in the hidden room, Sima Qian asks Hou Yi about Chang'e's condition, and he tells her that she is out of energy but should be fine after some rest and with some medicine. Sima Qian apologizes for the whole mess, since if they didn't try to save Ning Caichen from Hei Shan and protect Lao Shan Daoshi, the Moon Palace would not have been devastated by the attack. Hou Yi tells her that he would have done something similar if Chang'e was in danger, and that he wouldn't be qualified to protect her if he didn't. He then thanks the adapter for their help, and says he doesn't understand why the Sages of Justice are after them; after all, why would they try to save the Moon Palace if they were working with the Four Perils? Hou Yi then thanks Lao Shan Daoshi for her help, as they would not have been able to stop Pu Songling otherwise, and that she should be proud that she overcame her fear. He then thinks back on their original meeting during the 10 Suns Incident, where they met thanks to Xi He. Gu Tu laughs that Lao Shan Daoshi seemed to get most of the credit despite being a crybaby the whole time, but Yue Lao quickly reminds her that he saw her crying over Zi Gu's condition as well. Gu Tu tries to make excuses, but Yue Lao just says that she did well. Sima Qian asks Yue Lao how Zi Gu is doing, and he tells her that she's doing fine and the damage wasn't as bad as they first thought. Sima Qian asks why Zi Gu couldn't take the medicine directly, but before he could answer Zi Gu comes up to tell them that they're being too noisy, and asks them to just let her rest. Gu Tu suggests that they take a trip to somewhere sunny later on, while Yue Lao remarks that she got plenty of exposure to sunlight in the reactor room. Zi Gu quickly urges them out of her room and closes the door so she can rest. Yue Lao then tells them that Jin Wu is currently being kept in the reactor area by Wu Gang, and since his energy has been depleted he shouldn't be a threat. He also mentions that once Chang'e recovers she will decide what to do with him. They go back to the command room, and Hou Yi says that with the repairs underway and the situation resolved, they can now think about what to do with the Sages of Justice since it must be quite a mess outside do to all the chaos. He tells the adapter and Sima Qian that he owes them for their help, and would be willing to vouch for their innocence; he would even be willing to fight against the Sages of Justice to defend them if it came to that. Sima Qian declines the offer, saying that Chang'e and the Moon Palace need him there. Hou Yi says he can't just let the saviors of the Moon Palace be unjustly punished for something they didn't do. Ban Chao responds that they didn't come there in order to his support, and its a battle they need to fight themselves. Hou Yi asks if there is nothing he can do, but Sima Qian once again says he needs to be there to fulfill his role. He offers to open the exit channel for them so they can leave safely, but Yue Lao interrupts to bring bad news. He warns them that the Sages of Justice have managed to get through the firewall and will be there any minute. Hou Yi tells the adapter to leave the Sages of Justice to him, and that he will try to get them out of the Moon Palace as fast as possible. He asks Lao Shan Daoshi if she can open a channel, but she just responds that there isn't enough computing power to create a new channel at will and they will have to use the channel she created earlier to bring them there. Sima Qian decides that's the best option so they don't end up seen with Hou Yi, which would cause him more trouble. Lao Shan Daoshi opens the channel, and they say their goodbyes with Ban Chao saying she will bring Ban Zhao next time so they can meet. They soon arrive back at Taixue, but find themselves confronted by Nan Hua and the Anti-Four Perils Taskforce. Wufu Qiansui ponders how they got there, as she hasn't seen that kind of Sage Art before. Qingshui Zushi asks where they came from, but Sima Qian just responds that they aren't there to fight. Wong Tai Sin and Wufu Qiansui say they can't just let escaped criminals that are linked to the Four Perils get away. Baosheng Dadi tells them they have questions they need to answer, and that it is pointless to try and get away and hide the truth. Nan Hua tells them that they don't want to make the situation worse. Huainanzi, who was also present, apologizes to them and says he didn't have much choice but to inform the Anti-Four Perils Taskforce about them. Ban Chao suggests that they fight in a duel since it wouldn't be fair for so many strong Immortals to fight them like this. She says that if she loses, they will go quietly with the Anti-Four Perils Taskforce. If she wins, however, they have to retreat. Nan Hua agrees to the duel, but says they should move elsewhere so they don't cause any damage. Baosheng Dadi calls out in protest, but Nan Hua assures her that he won't kill them. Sima Qian says she will help out if Ban Chao gets in trouble, but Ban Chao says its supposed to be a one on one duel so she should stay out. Nan Hua tells Sima Qian she can join, and a two on one fight would not change the outcome of the fight, but Ban Chao insists that Sima Qian stay out. The duel begins, and Ban Chao starts by throwing a grenade and jumping in the air to fire at him. However, Nan Hua suddenly appears behind Ban Chao. She manages to dodge and draw out a different gun to fire at Nan Hua with, but he manages to stop all the bullets in the air in front of him. He then uses a Sage Art to reflect all the bullets back towards Ban Chao. Before they hit her, however, all the bullets are suddenly deflected away. It is quickly revealed that it was Zhuang Zi who deflected the bullets, and he asks what all the noise outside the school is. Wufu Qiansui tells him that they are the Anti-Four Perils Taskforce, and they are there to arrest escaped fugitivies, and one of the criminals is "talking" with their captain at the moment. Qingshui asks Zhuang Zi if he plans on getting in their way, but Nan Hua tells him that Zhuang Zi is a respected professor at the Department of Heavenly Principles. Zhuang Zi says that while he respects the Sages of Justice for their contributions, Taixue is a place for research and study and they should just walk away. Wong Tai Sin starts to protest, but Nan Hua quickly tells him to stop. He says that if Zhuang Zi wants them to leave, then they will do so, and he apologizes for causing a disturbance. Zhuang Zi then suggests that they have a "discussion", which Nan Hua agrees and asks the others to leave him alone with Zhuang Zi for a moment. Ban Chao refuses since it was part of her battle, but Zhuang Zi says that its not a battle and is merely study and practice. Nan Hua starts by summoning a lot of butterflies that conceal his presence, and appears behind Zhuang Zi to attack with a bladed fan. However, Zhuang ZI manages to block the attack with his scabbard with his eyes closed, much to everyone's surprise. Nan Hua comments that the Department of Heavenly Principles is lucky to have a professor as skilled as Zhuang Zi, and then apologizes once more while saying he hopes to meet him again at another time. He tells the Anti-Four Perils Taskforce that they are going to regroup with the Eight Immortals and Yang Jian at the Moon Palace, and the group leaves. Ban Chao remarks that she is surprised that it is already over, and Huainanzi says they were lucky that Zhuang Zi decided to help them out. Zhuang Zi starts to leave but Ban Chao gets his attention, and asks how he managed to do what he did. Zhuang Zi just says that he used his mind and heart to feel the flow of nature, and that everyone can learn how to do it as long as they understand it. He then remarks that he never expected to see the group there, and asks if they would like to chat in his lab. Huainanzi remarks that Zhuang Zi seems quite different today, and asks if he ate anything weird or fought with Hui Shi again. Sima Qian accepts Zhuang Zi's offer, and the group heads inside to talk. The story is continued in Time Travel Investigation II. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter unit to this quest is the Dark Moon version of Hou Yi. Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs Due to the blurbs being incomplete in Global, a translated version of the blurbs from Taiwan will be used instead. * '''Fear Power: '''The power Pu Songling has obtained after he changed. He is good at understanding the weaknesses of the human heart, thus using said power to abuse the target's weakness, and uses it to control the target. * '''Phoenix Sublimation: '''A power Hou Yi obtained after attending a series of intensive training, and doing heroic acts, as well as upgrading the output power for his mech beast, sharing said power between themselves to improve his other abilities. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Taiwan Spectres